Personal Secrets
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: When Tory drags the boys out to Loggerhead Island at 3 am, they knew something was wrong. She told them that she had to tell them something. Everything went downhill when armed men showed up before she could explain anything. Now, Ben, Shelton and Hi must figure out what was going on and who tired to kill them before they too end up in hurt a hospital bed, or worse.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own the rights to these books. **

**Okay, so I really wanted a story like this but nobody had written one. So here. I know that in Exposure a lot of things are different but shhh. This doesn't take place in any order of the stories. So there wont be any spoilers. **

**Also, I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes I may have missed. I dont yet have a beta reader for this story but I will find for soon.**

**Anyways, here you are, enjoy!**

* * *

Tory's POV

"For Christ's sake run!" Ben shouted, eyes glowing orange. We didn't need to be told twice.

Feet pounded on the ground as we sprinted away with the strength of our flares. Trees whipped past me as I jumped between rocks and over roots.

_Get to the boat._ I screamed through our connection. Honestly, I had no idea if the boys heard me, but frankly I didn't care.

They were here, they were after us, because of me. I had seen them near the bunker, it wasn't safe there. Shit. I was hoping being on Loggerhead would help ditch them. The guys didn't know what was happening, I should have just told them.

_Crack_

_Crack_

I heard the bullets behind me and I flinched at each one of them. I knew who they were, why they were coming after us. After me. We were their targets. Their job was to pick us off, one by one. Because I knew the truth.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_

I bumped into a tree, but I didn't care, I kept running. There is not way they'd let me live. If I were caught, I'd we shot right there.

Suddenly, I fell. My foot much have gotten snagged on a rock of plant. I wasn't quick enough to catch myself and I hit the ground. Lucky me, it was a hill. Last thing I remembered was a sharp pain in my head before everything went black.

* * *

Hi's POV

Ben, Shelton and I all sat aboard Sewee, waiting for Tory.

One minute passed.

Than two.

Three.

Five.

Ten.

"Where in God's name is Tory?!" Ben spat as he slammed his fist against the side of the boat.

Neither Sheldon nor I could answer, although we wished that we could. It was easy to tell that he was getting worried. We all were. What if something had happened?

_Crack_

_Crack_

The gun shoots sounded in the distance, each one making us jump. What if one of those was meant for Tory? What if she was hit? What if she was dead? I knew that I wasn't the only one thinking these thoughts. With each passing moment Ben became more and more agitated, more and more worried, Sheldon too. We had to do something. Suddenly, I realize something, causing me to laugh a little despite the circumstances.

"What the fuck is so funny Hiram?" Ben spat the words viciously, but I didn't care.

"It's just…. This is exactly like the first case we had together," again a snort slipped through. "Armed men shooting at us in the woods and we don't even know who they are or why they're trying to kill us. Hell we're even on Loggerhead. Reminds me of the days before we could flare, that's all."

Ben and Shelton rolled their eyes and went back to watching the coast line.

Eleven minutes.

Twelve.

Fifteen.

"That's it!" Ben practically screamed. Shelton and I looked towards him. "I'm going to look for her" he told us aggressively.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Shelton attempted to reason. "Nobody knows we're here. Maybe we should go and get help."

"What if she's hurt?" Ben asked, surprisingly calm. "What if she is dying? She needs her pack. Damn it, I knew we should have brought her mongrel," he said, referring to Coop.

I cringed, but I had to agree. It had been fifteen minutes, the only reason she wouldn't have shown up was if she was hurt, badly… or worse. I pushed that thought away.

"Let's do it" I told Ben, knowing full well I'd probably regret my decision.

* * *

Shelton's POV

We were all flaring once again as we walked quietly through the woods. I jumped at every sound and I swear that my heart was thumping loud enough for the Monkeys above our heads to here.

Much to Ben's dismay, we had agreed to not split up, mostly because if one of us found Tory, we wouldn't want to leave her to get the others.

The woods were thick with trees and plants, to make it worse; there were steep, rocky drops in the ground. Why did we always have to do these things late at night? There were so many places where Tory could have ended up and even flaring it was hard to see. It least we hadn't heard any gun shots. I silently prayed that whoever had tried to kill us was gone.

We hiked back through the threes until we reached where we first saw our assailants. Tory had messaged us and said she needed to talk. She had dragged us out to the island at 3am and refused to tell us what was going on until we reached a clearing. She had led the way. Once we reached the clearing she took out her cell phone, probably to check the time, and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, they appeared. There were about five people, all wearing ski masks, and all carrying loaded guns.

"We should really split up" Ben groaned. "We can cover more ground that way. Find her faster."

Only one thought crossed my mind, _unless they have her, whoever they are…._

"We are not splitting up Ben" Hi informed him. "We already covered this. What happens if one of us finds her and she needs help? We won't be able to do it on our own."

Ben rolled his eyes, clearly agitated. "Let's stop talking and find her okay?"

We all nodded in agreement and moved to travel back in her steps. She has been the farthest left, so we looked in that rough area.

After a few minutes of searching, Hi called out.

"I think I've got something!" Ben and I rushed over. "It looks like a piece of her shirt. It must have ripped while she was running."

We all nodded while looking at the tears in our own clothes. Together we moved, scoured the ground. After another few moments, I found something, and it wasn't good. "Um…. Guys…." I said, hesitantly. _It might not have been from Tory….._

Hi reached me first. "Shit."

Ben was only a moment behind. He pushed Hi out of the way. We were standing by a tree with a red stain on it, barely there in the darkness of night. "Blood," Ben said. We could almost feel his anger and franticness "Tory!" he screamed with no reply. "Victoria!" again, nothing. Nobody said it, but we were all thinking it. That blood probably came from a bullet.

"That's it" Hi said. "Ben was right. We split up. Scream as loud as you can if you find her."

At that point nobody argued.

I walked through the woods searching, Tory was a fast runner, but if that blood was from a bullet wound, she wouldn't have lasted long.

I reached a slope; it was rocky and covered in plants. I would have left it right there, but something seemed off. The plants looked disturbed. I didn't want to go down, it looked dangerous. _Do it for Tory,_ I told myself.

Carefully I climbed down.

* * *

Ben's POV

"Ben! Hi! I-" Shelton screamed loudly.

He didn't have to finish his sentence; I was already running towards him. He kept shouting although I didn't hear his words. All I could think of was Tory. My Tory.

It barely took me a minute to reach the ledge of where Shelton was. He was waving. "I can't move her on my own!" he called to me.

I didn't even notice that Hi had arrived when I jumped down the hill and ran towards the bottom. There were rocks everywhere; no doubt Tory would be hurt. Though I had no idea how badly.

I reached to bottom; Shelton didn't need to point out where she was. The stains of red gave that away.

Tory was almost soaked in blood. Some from her head, _not a good sign,_ but most of it was coming from her side, _really not a good sign._ I ran to her. "Tory!" I called, frantic. How much blood can a person loose before they die? Her head was bleeding, what if she was dead? Horrid thoughts crossed my mind: standing in front of a coffin, everybody dressed in black, Kit- oh shit what were they going to tell her dad?! _Calm down Blue. Deep breath. Concentrate. She needs you. Tory needs you. _

"Is she….?" Hi asked, I hadn't even noticed that he too had climbed down.

"I…. I don't know" I said as I pressed my fingers to her neck. A pulse. Weak, but a pulse. "Yeah.. Yeah she's alive." I almost cried with happiness, but it was no time for cheering. She was alive, but if they didn't get her help, she wouldn't be fore long. "We need to get here help. She needs a hospital."

Nobody questioned. Sure there was a chance that maybe we could be exposed as Virals, as freaks, but that'd be better than letting her die.

Carefully I picked her up, and walked over the Hi and Shelton. Their eye widened. At that moment I blocked out all of my emotions, I couldn't let them get in the way. Together we moved up the slope, careful not the slip. This was going to be a bitch to explain.

* * *

Hi's POV

We sat in the waiting room for what felt like ages. Our parents were already on there way, that bought us some time. Because she had been shot, the police were looking into it. That meant we had to come up with a story, and fast. This story would not only have to satisfy the police, but Kit and Whitney as well.

In all honesty though, we would probably just tell the truth. What good was lying when one of us was hurt?

In fact, we were all hurt, in our own way. Of course we had cuts and bruises but there was a lot of mental stuff too.

We all felt guilty for what happened. Tory almost died, she could still almost die. Shelton was in mild shock. I was about to kill somebody. And Ben? Ben couldn't even think straight.

None of us spoke. We just waited.

A moment later we heard an all too familiar voice, one that made us all cringe. "Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Kit.

* * *

**Well they weren't totally OOC. If you saw and spelling and grammar mistakes please let me know roughly what was said and whose POV.**

**Favorite****, follow and review! Let me know if you like it and if it's worth continuing! **


End file.
